


Les Petites Morts IV: Shūhei

by goat_dono



Series: Inner Worlds|Shūhei [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_dono/pseuds/goat_dono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally fourth in a series of nine short fictions about Shinigami who died in the human world, this piece serves as prelude to <em>Inner Worlds,</em> a fanon backstory for Hisagi Shūhei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Petites Morts IV: Shūhei

~xXx~

_All souls converge upon a hopeless mote  
tonight, as though the throngs of souls in hopeless pain rise up  
to say they cannot care, to say they abide  
whatever is to come._

_My air is flung with souls which will not stop  
and among them hangs a soul that has not died  
and refuses to come home._

John Berryman, _The Dream Songs_

~xXx~

**To:** Muguruma Kensei taichō

 **From:** Kumagai Mototsune hachiseki

 **Subject:** Ground Reconnaissance Report #612840 [Human World Sector 85, Location Point 1206]

The following events transpired during the mission conducted 14 August 3817 by twelve assigned members of the Recon Unit, under my leadership.

Our investigation was of a large group of Hollows that had congregated in sector 85, just west of point 1206. Upon surveying the area, we discovered that the Hollows appeared to be following a Jibakurei at a significant distance, showing no inclination to attack it. The reason for their restraint is unknown.

The Jibakurei was that of an adolescent male Human. His neck and chest were wound around by a very long and oddly configured chain of fate, linked to his heart in the middle instead of at an end. We were unable to ascertain any points of encroachment. His appearance was very haggard, with the vacant eyes typical of a soul in great pain.

As he seemed unperturbed by our approach, we identified ourselves and attempted to interview him. He disregarded our questions, instead asking if we could show him the way to _Gehenna,_ which is apparently one of the Western Territories of Jigoku. I told him that I did know the way and promised to take him there if he explained why he wanted to go. The following is the narrative we were able to piece together from his responses.

This Jibakurei had been wandering for eleven months, traveling east across the Continent from his homeland, which was at war. Several years before his death, he had been arrested for killing a militiaman. Instead of being sent to prison, he was conscripted into the partisan army, which subsequently invaded a neighboring country. It was during this time, he maintained, that he became the object of a demonic obsession. This resulted in the condition of two souls occupying one body, with neither in complete control. After participating in his first skirmish, the demon spirit began to influence him in earnest. He admitted to perpetrating many atrocities, even though he was barely fourteen Human years old at the time.

The partisan invaders surrounded and besieged the capital city before international forces intervened and drove them back. The Jibakurei was wounded and burned during an artillery attack, and suffered alone for many days before he finally died. He told me that he was fully coherent on the night of his death, and he could hear the demon spirit laughing and mocking him, which made him very angry. He decided that he would bind the spirit and return it to Gehenna, its apparent place of origin, so that it could do no more harm in the Human world.

In the final moments before his soul departed his body, the Jibakurei claimed that he tangled the demon spirit in his chain of fate, thus preventing it from departing. To my knowledge, such an action is not within the range of Human ability, however, being bound to something inside himself rather than to an external object or place does explain why this Jibakurei was able to travel so far from his home.

I drew my Zanpakutō and performed konsō. Despite the story he had told, which suggested a life of great evil, the gates of Hell did not appear for him. He faded just like any other Plus departing for Soul Society, and the spirit that he had allegedly bound to himself was never revealed or identified. We then proceeded to dispatch the reticent Hollows that had been following him with relative ease. 

In conclusion, I believe that the appearance of the group of Hollows was a simple anomaly caused by the presence of this Jibakurei. Point 1206 was successfully cleared and secured, and no further action is warranted in this case. However, the strength and tenacity of this particular soul and the possible (though unlikely) presence of an unidentified, malevolent spirit in Soul Society may be of interest to the Central 46.

Signed,

Kumagai Mototsune  
Special Reconnaissance Unit  
Ninth Division

****************************************************************************************************

Shūhei Hisagi (Dvija Šutej)  
died 30 September, AD 1993, Sarajevo, Bosnia-Herzegovinia  
born 14 August, NE 3817, Rukongai


End file.
